wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Move Your Arms Like Henry
"Move Your Arms Like Henry" is a Henry the Octopus song. It is shown on the 1998 video, Toot Toot! and was written by Anthony's brother, Paul Field. It is shown at a lot of concerts now. It features Paul Hester on drums. It was a popular song around the time Sam replaced Greg. Origins During production of The Wiggles' Toot Toot!, Paul Field wrote this song so it can involve with Henry the Octopus' arms and legs. Production Paul Hester plays the drums and percussion while Jeff Fatt provides the voice of Henry the Octopus. Song Credits 1998 Version * Music, Lyrics, and Original Idea: Paul Field * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Paul Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Spanish Version * Music and Lyrics: Paul Field * Music and Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Original Idea: Paul Field * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Translation: Fernando Moguel * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Karaoke Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Paul Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Racing to the Rainbow Instrumental * Music: Paul Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Play Piano with The Wiggles Version * Music: Paul Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field * Original Idea: Paul Field * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1998 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Henry's Voice - Jeff Fatt * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums/Percussion - Paul Hester * Organ - Jeff Fatt Karaoke Songs 1 Version * Henry's Voice - Jeff Fatt * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums/Percussion - Paul Hester * Organ - Jeff Fatt Spanish Version * Lead Vocals - Fernandito Moguel * Backing Vocals - Francisco Meid * Henry's Voice - Mario Martinez-Diaz * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Acoustic Guitar - John Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt Racing to the Rainbow Instrumental * Bass - ? * Piano - ? * Accordion - Jeff Fatt Song Lyrics Henry: Breebop. Hi everybody! It's time to get your arms ready and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus. Ohhhhhh! Move your arms like Henry Move your arms like Henry Move your arms around, and around, and around, and around like Henry Shake your hands like Henry Henry: That's right Shake your hands like Henry Henry: That's great shaking Shake your hands around, and around, and around, and around like Henry Henry waves to you Henry waves to me He's got so many hands, he's waving all the time Move your arms like Henry Henry: Great moving Move your arms like Henry Henry: Yeahhhhhhh! Move your arms around, and around, and around, and around like Henry Henry: Ohhhhh. I'm having lots of fun. This is wonderful, wonderful dancing. Ohhhh! Ohhh Henry waves to you Henry waves to me Hes got so many hands, hes waving all the time Move your arms like Henry Henry: Keep waving Move your arms like Henry Henry: That's it, that's it Move your arms around, and around, and around, and around like Henry Henry: Ohhhhh, wonderful, wonderful dancing. Ohhhhh, yoop! Trivia *Paul Hester plays the drums and percussion in this song. *In Toot Toot!, the prologue used to have only one shot but in the 1999 version, it now has 3 extra shots of the kids decorating cut-outs of Henry the Octopus. *In The Wiggly Big Show, Jeff voices Henry the Octopus on this song minus the Purple Wiggle himself. *This song sounds similar to Henry the Octopus. Video Performances *Toot Toot! *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (Wiggle Puppets) *The Wiggly Big Show *Splish Splash Big Red Boat in a Spanish style *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles Album Appearance *Toot Toot! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat *Sing Along: Crunchy Munchy Music *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:Wiggle Puppets songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs